imperial_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mus-Populi
Mus-Populi, also referred to as Mus or Muri (plural), are the Citizens or residents of the Empire who have the form of a mouse, but exhibit several qualities of sentient races, such as the ability to speak, create laws, create art, etc. They are a subset of the Ciboriis The Mus population constitutes the largest non-human race in their realm, and their growing numbers are quickly causing strife. As the gestation period is only two months, significantly less than a human's, and often yields 3-5 children, the adolescents and adults are often forced into menial labor or into the Legio in an attempt to curb the species. Characteristics *'Height: '''Usually between 2 and 3 feet (nose to base of tail) *'Tail:' Usually between 1.5 feet to 2.5 feet *'Fur Length:' Short *'Fur Color: Ranges from white to grey to light brown and black. History As one of the fastest rising non-Human species in the realm, the Humans, Mimes and other former Dominant races are unsure of how to handle the population growth. Initially, the Muri were hired as farmhands, but the uptick in the census began making farmers nervous, wanting whatever cause the creation of the Muri to be far from their homes. Demographics In the past five years, the number of Muri in the realm has expanded exponentially, and in some cities they flood the poorer sections. With the pregnancies only being two months long and often giving between two and five children, population caps are often law in communities. Curators are often called in to made an official head count of the current population, check in on crime, and have the final say on if a Mus family has to vacate a premisis. '''Education Education is not a common thing for any Mus. While the basic reading, writing and arethmatic is available to all Citizens, it not common to see a Mus hold any interest past that. This is not to say that there are no educated Muri. There are teachers, engineers, artists, and the like. Sanitary issues prevent the Muri from being famous in the culinary arts. Religion Many of the Populi believe in Lord Emperor Hyde, also known as the Beast. As he is the embodiment of animalistic nature within a human body, he is the closest thing that they are capable of relating to. Contemporary Issues As the history of the Muri is still in creation and evolving, there are few issues to take note of other than the friction between their Populi-mates, the Redor and their unstable relationship with Humans. 'The Redor' As mice and rats have friction, so to do the Mus and Redor. While the Mus are generally friendly and kind, the Redor are more aggressive and take pleasure in testing the limits of their fellow Ciborii-populi. It is not uncommon to find Redor of any social status to give grief to a Mus; even a lower class Redor would pick a fight with a wealthy Mus. While there is a lot of friction between the two, there are enough who have overcome difficulties and have had children, known as Migma-'Ciboriis.' 'Humans' Because of how quickly they reproduce, the Ciborii face having to frequently move to fit their entire families in a single place. Many wish to have at least a town of their own Category:Species Category:Non-Human